An Avatar's Travels
by hummingbirdfeeder
Summary: On the way to Ba Sing Se the gang meets up with 2 unexpected Allies. Implied Tong and Kataang.Spoilers for the fury of Aang. Please Review!
1. Forgiveness

This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. It starts off a bit TophxAang but it isn't really. This is going to have more chapters so please review and tell me how it is.

Rated: K+ Genre: Action/Adventure/general

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender Though I wish I did.

Chapter 1 Forgiveness

The blazing sun shone down on our favorite gang while they sailed through the harsh desert on a sand sailor. A glider with masts used for transportation in the desert. Not too long ago their flying bison named Appa was stolen by sandbenders and sold to a trader in Ba Sing Se.

When the sandbenders found out the bison belonged to the Avatar they offered them a ride on their sand sailors to the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se. Aang the Avatar was furious at first when he learned his beloved animal guide was taken from him. His rage brought on the incredible power of the Avatar state. Without his friend Katara who knows what would have happened? Eventually he agreed to let them take him to Appa.

Aang the Avatar was a 12(112) year old monk and the last airbender in the world. Travelling with him are his friends and companions Katara, Sokka, and Toph. First of all, Katara is a 14 year old waterbending master and cares for Aangs well being. Next, Sokka is the 15 year old warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. Big Brother to Katara he is often overprotective and always hungry. Last but not least is the newest edition to the group. Toph is a blind 12 year old girl who 'sees with Earthbending.

Throughout the entire ride Aang was glaring daggers at the sandbenders. The sandbenders, fearing the Avatar state, remained far to the back of the sand sailor they were riding.

"Don't worry Aang we will find Appa soon. He'll be okay I promise." Katara told Aang encouragingly while putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Katara." Aang replied trying to smile but not quite pulling it off.

" I know what your thinking Aang, but the sandbenders are trying to make up for what they've done wrong. Also, you should talk to Toph again. You know it isn't her fault all of this happened so you shouldn't blame her." With a nod towards Toph Katara moved to sit next to her brother Sokka who was busy stuffing his face with food. Momo the flying lemur joined in by eating a bug.

Aang contemplated what Katara told him and eventually walked over to Toph. Said person was leaning over the sand sailor looking bored out of her mind. She turned upon hearing footsteps approaching. Cloudy grey eyes met her milky white gaze as he thought of what to say to her.

"Well are you going to stand around all day or are you going to say something Twinkletoes?" Toph questioned rather rudely.

Surprised by this Aang asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Simple." Toph stated with a smirk, "I can feel your light footsteps when you walk. I'm blind remember?"

"Oops! Guess I forgot. Sorry about that." Aang answered a bit ashamed at himself for forgetting such a simple fact.

"Don't worry about it Twinkletoes Iget it all the time." Toph replied with a shrug. "So what did you come to say in the first place?"

Aang flinched and for once was glad Toph couldn't see it. Taking a deep breath he built up enough courage to say what was on his mind.

"I don't blame you for losing Appa Toph. I know you tried your hardest to prevent what happened. I was just angry that Appa was taken. Without you we wouldn't have escaped from the collapsing library. Please forgive me for yelling at you earlier."

Toph looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Stop being mushy Twinkletoes."

"Of course I forgive you. If I was you I would have been angry as well. You should really be saving your energy for finding Appa instead of apologizing though I am grateful. Anyways I'm sick of this annoying desert. I can't see a thing with this sand."

"You'll love Ba Sing Se Aang it's a proudly built city filled with earthbenders and of course earth so I can see." Toph smiled leaning back into her original position.

Aang blinked at hearing Toph say his actual name and not Twinkletoes for once. Frankly it was a bit creepy. All of a sudden Momo flew onto his shoulder chittering wildly. Grinning Aang petted Momo's head while thinking,'Please hold on Appa….'

So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review so I can see what you think. Don't worry Zuko and Iroh will be coming in next chapter.

Toph was easier than I thought to write in this story. Anyways, This is not a TophxAang fic they're just friends.


	2. Complications

**Here is the new chapter up already. I hope it's better than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Complications

Not too far away from the gang two familiar firebenders were hidden within flowerpots travelling through the desert. (See episode desert for details.)

Tired, hungry, and cramped Zuko grumbled inaudibly under his breath. In order to get out of the desert him and his uncle were forced to hide inside flowerpots. Prince Zuko was the former prince of the fire nation before he was burned, banished, and became a fugitive. He had a large scar over his left eye given to him by his father. Next to him his uncle Iroh was softly humming a tune. Seemingly not bothered with the current seating arrangements. Iroh is a cheery old man who plays Pai Sho and loves to drink tea.

"Uncle tell me again why we are heading to Ba Sing Se, The EARTH Kingdom capital. If they find out we are firebenders we will not be allowed in."

"Aah- Zuko you must be logical. Ba Sing Se is the safest place to be. It is unbreakable to any fire nation troops. It is also filled with refugees so as long as we are not discovered we should be safe within the city." Iroh replied to Zuko with a lopsided grin.

With a lurch the flowerpots began to wobble on the cart it was on. In order to remain balanced the two firebenders had to kneel inside the pots.

Annoyed Zuko decided to pass the time by meditating. It would have been easier if not for the fact he was in a cramped flowerpot, on a cart, in the middle of the desert.

'_This is going to be a long day_…' Zuko thought when the cart gave another lurch.

Meanwhile the gang had just reached the end of the desert. Tufts of grass were more common and you could see the beginning of a forest in the distance.

Without warning the sand sailor stopped abruptly next to the forest. Sandbenders jumped out and began to unload the supplies. The gang looked around confused, but it was Sokka who spoke first.

"Why are we stopping? This isn't Ba Sing Se." Sokka questioned one of the sandbenders currently unloading. The addressed sandbender named Tian looked over at them surprised.

"Didn't we tell you earlier? The sand sailors can only transport us through the desert. The rest of the way you will have to travel on your own. The remaining distance to Ba Sing Se is a three day walk from here. We're sorry we cannot do more than give you the supplies we have."

Hearing this Aang jumped up and screamed, "Sorry! You promised to take us to Ba Sing Se. Appa could be traded or sold by the time we get there!"

Sokka walked up next to Aang and pointed a finger at Tian accusingly.

"You're the ones who took Appa in the first place. Now your telling us you can't bring us there?" Sokka screeched.

Distressed Tian muttered an apology while giving a low bow. He placed the packs of supplies upon the ground in front of them.

"You must think poorly of us now Avatar for what my son has done to your sky bison. I assure you he will be harshly dealt with to ensure this never happens again."

With that said Tian packed up his belongings and retreated with the other sandbenders on the sand sailor.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked.

"We walk Sugar Queen. We have a long way to go so lets get started." Toph answered lifting a pack onto her back.

Begrudgingly the others followed suit. Aang led the way towards the forest and on to Ba Sing Se.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuko and Iroh were having problems of their own with the person pulling the cart. He told them he could only bring them to the edge of the desert. If he went any further someone would become suspicious of his actions. The cart driver apologized profusely and told them Ba Sing Se was a Three day walk to get there by foot.

"Can you at least supply an old man and his nephew supplies to last that long good sir?" Iroh requested.

"It would be my pleasure. It is my fault your in this predicament in the first place." The cart driver obliged kindly.

Zuko snorted and stomped towards the familiar forest with a heavy pack weighing him down. His uncle just sighed and jogged to catch up with his nephew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why don't we camp here tonight?" Katara suggested. "It looks peaceful."

Indeed it was. After walking for what seemed like hours the sun was beginning to set. Choosing a wide area devoid of trees the gang began to set up for the night.

"Where did Momo go?" Aang asked when everything was finished and set up.

"I think I saw him dart into the forest after a bug when we arrived." Sokka answered.

Under his breath he added. "I still think he would delicious if we cooked him though." Drooling slightly.

Katara opened her flask and promptly smacked Sokka with a water whip.

"Ouch! What was that for sis'?" Sokka whined rubbing his cheeks.

"For thinking of eating Momo!" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't worry Twinkletoes." Toph said. "That little lemur can take care of himself."

Oh how right she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back with Zuko and Iroh they were also setting up their tents for the night. Glancing disapprovingly at their supplies Zuko stood and went back into the forest to obtain more food.

" Be wary of fire nation spies lurking around here prince Zuko." Iroh warned Zuko protectively.

"I'm not a child anymore uncle. I know how to protect myself." Zuko scowled stalking off.

He was only walking around for a few minutes when he thought he heard a movement in the bushes.

SNAP!

After scanning the woods for anyone lurking about Zuko returned to his previous mission of finding food. He turned only to come face to face with…

A lemur.

Momo (who else) cocked his head to the side curiously while examining Zuko with wide eyes. Recognizing it as the Avatars lemur he hurled a fireball at it.

Now you would think that this would be a pretty stupid idea seeing as how he was in a forest. You would be right of course but something even funnier happened to distract Zuko from that fact. Funny to us not to Zuko though.

Startled by the fireball Momo jumped to the safest place away from the fire on instinct.

Right into Zukos face.

"Get off me you stupid monkey!" Zuko screamed while simultaneously trying to pull Momo off of him.

In fear Momo jumped off Zuko and flew away into the trees faster than his wings could carry him. Getting over his fury at the little winged demon Zuko smirked as realization dawned on him. If the Avatars lemur was here then so was the Avatar.

'_Maybe this day won't be so awful after all.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**O.K personally I think this chapter was better than the last. Next chapter is going to be filled with action so stay alert.**

**:D**


	3. Encounter

**I hope this chapter came up quick enough for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar would I be writing this? No I do not own Avatar.Chapter 3:Encounter**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Momo screeched flying into the camp. The abrupt entrance caused everyone to jump. In Sokkas case, trip over a rock.

"What's wrong Momo?" Aang ask worried.

"Something in the woods must have scared him. Maybe it was an animal of some sort." Katara replied getting nervous.

"We should be careful tonight. Tomorrow we leave early." Sokka said.

"That's brilliant Sokka!" Toph said sarcastically. "We would have never thought of that!"

Sokka scowled and slumped in his sleeping bag. He wouldn't tell the others but he was sure an animal didn't scare Momo. Call it Sokkas instincts.

The little lemur was curled up on Aangs chest. He had finally calmed down and fallen asleep. Aang was sleeping against a tree since he couldn't sleep on Appa. Apparently he didn't seem to mind though.

Right now you're probably wondering what happened to Zuko. He accidently fell out of a tree and died while trying to catch Momo. The End.

JUST KIDDING! Even I'm not that evil. Don't flame me! This is what really happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuko was about to follow Momo but a thought popped into his mind.

'_Why am I even doing this? I'm a fugitive, my father will never take me back.'_

'_Don't think that!_' Zukos sensible side exclaimed. '_Once I have the Avatar I can get my honour back.'_

'_Uncle said I still have honour_.' His intelligent side reminded him.

'_So there isn't a need to capture the Avatar since I already have my honour right?'_

'_My father would never allow me back anyway. He sent me on a fools quest to find the Avatar. He'll let Azula take the throne_.'

Then Zuko realized, '_My father never cared for me in the first place. I bet he's thrilled that Azula will take the throne instead of me.'_

Before he went back to his Uncle, his last thought was. '_I seriously need_ _therapy.'_

Later when Zuko returned to his camp, he saw his uncle brewing tea as usual.

"Did you get anymore food Zuko?" asked Iroh while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"No Uncle," Zuko replied. "I had other things on my mind."

"Try some Ginseng tea," Iroh told Zuko with a solemn expression. "It will calm you so you can better focus on what's troubling you."

For once Zuko gratefully accepted the tea his uncle offered him. He thought about his honour, his father, his home, and most importantly- the Avatar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the sun was just rising above the treetops, the gang began to pack up. Momo was back to his normal flighty self, and was currently flying around camp trying to catch bugs. Aang watched his lemur happily while he airbended the packs altogether.

Toph had made her own tent with earthbending so they didn't need to pack it thankfully.

"What animal do you think scared Momo last night?" Katara asked her brother.

"I don't think it was an animal." Replied Sokka. "Momo wouldn't have been so freaked out if it was."

"What else could it be then Snoozles?" Toph asked deciding to join the conversation.

"Most likely fire nation spies. We need to be even more alert in this forest now if there are firebenders here." Answered Sokka.

"The only city around here is Ba Sing Se. Everyone travelling in these woods will have to go there eventually for supplies. We need to get to the city before they do." Sokka deduced.

"Plus, the faster we get there, the faster we can find Appa." Aang added.

"Don't forget the information we acquired at the library." Katara reminded everyone. "We have to tell the leader of Ba Sing Se about the solar eclipse in order to gain an advantage over the fire nation."

The group knew that getting to Ba Sing Se was a top priority. If they didn't get there in time, the world would be controlled by the fire nation. Aang was pressured the most though because he was the Avatar. It was his job to defeat the fire lord before the comet came at the end of summer. That certainly doesn't make his life any easier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuko and Iroh had packed up hours before. They were already on the trail to Ba Sing Se. It wasn't hard because they had an inadequate amount of supplies to pack. The only heavy item they had was a teapot that Zuko threatened to throw away.

"Uncle I need to ask you something. My father never wanted me back did he?" Zuko questioned fearing the answer.

Iroh sighed. He knew he would have to break it to him eventually. "Yes prince Zuko, your father gave you a seemingly impossible task. He never wanted you back. I'm sorry."

Zukos suspicions were confirmed when he heard those words. It took all of his training to hold back his tears, keeping a stoic face.

Iroh looked over at Zuko concerned. He had been through so much already, and hated seeing his nephew suffer like this. Ahead he noticed the road forked into two directions.

Walking down the trail, the two unsuspecting fugitives would soon meet four familiar faces…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The gang was tired of lifting the heavy packs on their backs. Normally Appa would carry all of their stuff. When they began to reach a fork in the road, Toph felt footsteps approaching with the vibrations in the ground.

Toph was about to warn her friends that someone was coming, but was too late. Seven sets of eyes looked at each other confused, including Momo.

"Zuko?" Aang exclaimed getting into a fighting position. Behind him Katara was drawing water out of her sling and Sokka unsheathed his boomerang. Toph didn't move since she felt no need to involve herself in the fight.

"Avatar!" Zuko growled narrowing his eyes at the bald monk. On instinct he automatically moved into an attack position. Iroh stood back watching with mild interest. Momo jumped and hid in Aangs shirt fearing another fireball would come at him.

Sokka started it off by throwing his boomerang directly at Zuko. Zuko easily dodged it and sent fire towards the three. Katara blocked it with a small stream of water and made to whip it at him. Rolling he tripped her with a flaming kick.

WHOOSH!

Aang sent an incredible wave of air at Zuko hitting him directly. Zuko caught a glint out of the corner of his eye and barely had enough time to roll out of the way of the returning boomerang.

At this point all four fighters were beginning to tire but would not give in. They were all about to move in to attack again but Toph decided to intervene.

"Will you guys keep it down? I'm TRYING to have a conversation with the old guy while enjoying this tea."

Indeed both Toph and Iroh were sitting on rocks drinking tea Iroh had pulled out of his pack early in the fight. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko all stared at this scene with wide eyes forgetting all about the fight.

"What are you doing!" all four shouted simultaneously at the two.

"Drinking tea. Would you guys like some?" Iroh replied merrily.

"I would-" Aang began but was interrupted by Sokka.

" NO! All you guys want to do is capture us! Why would we drink tea with you?" Sokka practically screamed.

"For once I agree with the peasant uncle. We need to leave now to Ba Sing Se." Zuko said.

"Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked. "Aren't you trying to catch Aang still?"

"Why don't we discuss this all over a cup of tea and try to sort this out?" Iroh suggested. Reluctantly everyone eventually agreed to this and sat down to talk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow that felt like forever to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and it isn't too much of a cliffhanger. What will happen. Update coming soon.**


End file.
